Hearts Collide
by Dandy1221
Summary: Smashing together. Becoming one. Becoming whole. She may have noticed him, but he didn't notice her until that day. The two literally collided together. How will the emerald eyes react seeing one of the most beautiful girls especially considering he is keeping one of the most darkest secrets underneath his belt. Nobody ever thought Mr. Popular might not be normal. Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I have been writing a lot of stories lately on pencil & paper and I think it's time to finally put it on here for everyone to read. I hope you enjoy my very first story which will mostly just be in introduction chapter. I plan to update fairly quickly. Well actually depending on the reviews :p Thank you to all who are actually taking their time to even read this. I hope you enjoy Hearts Collide!**

* * *

The potent aroma of him made my head ache and made my stomach do turns. My breath quickened when I was in the same room as him. I felt the immense air on my shoulders when he glanced my way. My heart speeds up a million beats per seconds when his eyes latched onto mine. The way his emerald eyes shined in the sun rays boucing off of the objects.

I knew he could never be mine, but a girl can dream. Can't she? He hardly even smiled at me; nevertheless, I still dreamed about feeling his arms connected with mine. Thinking about his touch made me feel...

Complete. Like we were made to be together forever. He may have been the bad boy, and the star of the football team, the quarterback. I still couldn't help, but fall into those beautiful eyes that pulled me in. He was an enigma to me. I could never figure out anythung about him. He always had this blank expression plastered on his face. I know it's silly to feel like this for someone, who doesn't even know I exist on this planet. I still had a very clear photo of him in my mind, so I was still able to dream on about the man with those enchanting emerald eyes and the sexy brown hair to top it off.

* * *

 **What did you guys all think? As you can tell this woman (bella) has very strong feelings for this man, that had someone gorgeous emerald eyes (Edward) :) Would you like to read more? Or should I just finish before I even start because it's so bad. Tell me what you think. (You'll know what to do next. It's your decision whether I continue or not)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the support I got. I know I only got two reviews, but two is better then one. :) Okay well this chapter is going to be slightly longer full of Bella and many other characters. So stay tuned for all of the exciting romance & drama about to come your way. Thanks for reading such a boring author's note. I'm only going to do short chapters maybe like 400-500 words, but there is going to be a lot of chapters. I'm sure of that. Updates possibly 3 times a week!**

* * *

Here in Forks there was no sunshine. The days there was sunshine there was never a Cullen in sight, which always brought thoughts to mind. Like maybe he didn't like the sun or he just loved the sunshine so much that he wanted to be in it all day. There were a plethora of questions I wanted to get answered, but I knew that he would stay true to his nickname, Mysterious Green Eyed Beauty. The name fitted him perfectly like a new pair of jeans.

The bell signal above us, giving us the heads up that it's time for summer. The only thought going through our minds is: no school. Happiness was all around us. It was like someone had a mood control over us. This sudden cloud of cheers arose out of my best friend, Emmett Cullen, which was Edward's adoptive brother. My mouth formed an upward arch as his feet made its way toward me.

"What's up, Em?" I question making my eyebrows move with a chuckle. He grins putting his arm around my shoulders gaining many whispers. Most likely a rumor that I was sleeping with Emmett or that we were dating. Which were false statements.

He scratches the back of his neck. "Nothing much..." he stammer out of his mouth before an unnatural red color comes upon his cheeks. I roll my eyes.

"Is Emmett really blushing? What girl caught her attention or did you already do more then that?" I throw a bunch of questions at him making him scowl. Teasing him was my second most favorite thing to do in the world. He walks away shoving his hands in his blue jeans pockets. His eyes flicker behind catching the attention of his brother that was the same age as him. Emmett glanced at me for a couple of seconds before putting his eyes on his fingers that he was fidgeting with.

An apologetic expression crosses his face sending shocks of worries throughtout my entire body. "I'm sorry, Bell. I have to go."

He doesn't even give me a second to answer before pushing his way down the hallway on the search for his green eyed brother of his. One thing I hated about Emmett, was that when you asked him a question he would never give you a response, but if he asks you a question he must respond no matter what the question was. This day was ending with me scratching my head. I didn't whther to chase after Emmett or leave him to follow the green. I decided on the best choice which my mom has told me from the very beginning is the best choice. To stay out of things. That was what I planned to do.

 **Thought on what I could do next?**

 **You know what to do... I dare you to push the button with the word "Review" imprinted on it. Thanks for the support love everyone. Even you!**

 **Dandelion {^-^~} (who like my weird animal I created with the keyboard) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the couple of appreciated reviews. Here is the next chapter. I hope every single one of you fans enjoy this chaoter because it's the chapter everyone has been waiting** **for. Remember I don't own twilight!**

* * *

Jessica grins at me a bit as we sat at my house watching Christmas movies on repeat it seemed like. I lick the edge of the warn cup where the brown liquid tried to slide down. A warm sensation seeped down my throat as I pushed the cup to my lips. "Did your dad make homemade hot chocolate?" Jessica inquires breaking the silense.

I shake my head with a grin. "My dad can hardly boil water. Do you think he is able to make hot chocolate?"

Jessica chuckles at my comment. "Okay, well I have to say I give this one to you Bella. This is some fabulous hot chocolate. Maybe even the best in my opinion."

"And her heart grew three sizes that night." I quoted withe a grin. She rolls her dark brown eyes before hitting me on the shoulder with a grin. "What's up with Emmett lately?"

She sighs putting her head down before glancing up for a split second. "I have no idea.." her eyes peel away from mine to take a drink. I want to press the issue, but I know my friends, they wouldn't talk even if they were in court in front of a judge. Emmett and Jessica have been dating for almost 2 years. They were all lovey dovy the first year, then the second year came and they completely fell apart almost bringing a tear to my eyes.

"Jessica..." I sigh setting my warm cup on the glass table with a small _clunk._ A tear whells up in her eye making my heart snap a bit. "What's wrong?" _Please Jessica. Tell me that you and Emmett are still together._ I knew that once the two broke up, I would mostly likely have to chose; Jessica or Emmett.

She grabs a hold of a napkin sitting a couple of inches away from the fingertips of her manicured hands. "Fine, it's over and he is never going to talk to me again. I'm pretty sure he hates me more then anything in his life. I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to hurt him that way I just couldn't help m-myself-f..."

"What did you do?" My harsh voice questions cutting the few seconds of silence with fire that was steaming out of my nose. She sobbed quietly completely ignoring the question I had just asked. "What did you do, Jessica?" I question once again saying her name like it was venom.

Her bloodshot eyes stated back up at me. "I cheated." She whispers. "I didn't mean for it to happen. Honestly. I love him with all of my heart, but Mike lights this sudden fire in my heart making me lust for him. Something I haven't felt in a long time."

"I want to be angry with you, but I care about your happiness." I express watching as the smile appear on her face. "But, I also care about Emmett's feelings and little bit more then yours right now. I'm going to need time to settle this and take it in." I say taking a drep breath glancing up at my friend's tearful eyes. "Alright?"

"Alright." She whispers in agreement.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the showing of Edward Cullen. Who is excited? I am... okay well thanks for reading. Updates are 3 times a week remember... Love ya all..**

 **Dandelion {^-^~} My Little Cat again... hehe**


End file.
